


The All Clear

by ellebeedarling



Series: Never Alone [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard's post-war recovery has been slow, but he's finally been cleared for rigorous activity. Kaidan and Zaeed have plans for him.**Written forShenko Smut Thursday.Sequel toNever Alone.





	The All Clear

There was a gleam in Shepard’s eye when he encouraged Kaidan and Zaeed to get to know one another better. Kaidan had certainly seen that look on more than one occasion. He was equally certain Zaeed had seen it a time or ten himself. The fact that the older man wore a matching gleam further convinced Kaidan. 

 

There was surprisingly little awkwardness when he followed Zaeed back to the well-hidden - well, there was no other word for Zaeed’s living space than -  _ bunker. _ It was stock-piled with munitions and rations and an astonishing amount of booze. They wasted little time on ceremony and pretense, both starved for something that had been missing for more than six months now - both eager for a bit of relief from all the tension that had built between them during Shepard’s hospital stay. As first times went, it was rather phenomenal, and Kaidan couldn’t wait until Shepard was well enough to join them. Zaeed agreed, then proceeded to fuck Kaidan into next week while he whispered of all the things they’d do to Shepard once the man was cleared for  _ vigorous _ activity. 

 

It was a very thorough list. 

 

Kaidan wasn’t sure how he was supposed to  _ survive _ so many orgasms in one night. 

 

The next day, Shepard’s smile was manic when Kaidan and Zaeed visited him, and he expressed great interest in knowing every detail about what had transpired. Kaidan was going to tell him, but then Zaeed called him a  _ bloody perv _ and changed the topic. Shepard was in no way deterred, however. He kept pushing the subject until Kaidan was whispering in his ear, every filthy, excruciating detail, while Zaeed sucked Shepard to an orgasm so powerful it made his medical monitors scream. Miranda rushed in to catch them barely covering Shepard back up again, and the three of them were chastised soundly by Miranda, and later by Chakwas and Hackett. 

 

Shepard cheekily declared he had no regrets, while Zaeed laughed rustily and Kaidan wondered how he was going to look any of his coworkers and superior officers in the eye ever again. 

 

That was the last time they attempted anything of the kind in the hospital. 

 

It took many tedious months for Shepard to be released from the hospital. Many more tedious months for him to be declared fit for those  _ vigorous _ activities that they’d been scrupulously planning all the while. (Miranda had blushed and stammered her way through the conversation after Zaeed had asked her to spell out exactly the point she was getting at. Kaidan had scolded him. Shepard and Zaeed had laughed long and loud. Kaidan had then threatened to horsewhip them both if they didn’t behave, which only added fuel to their misguided sense of hilarity. Miranda had left in a blushing and flustered huff. Kaidan and Zaeed had then taken Shepard back to the dusty, overcrowded bunker they called home with plans to see all their fantasies come to fruition.)

 

Kaidan and Zaeed had had plenty of time to familiarize themselves with each other - their likes, dislikes, and preferences - enough to become more than comfortable in each other’s presence. Kaidan was in love. Zaeed was in love. Shepard was in love, and anxious not to be left out of the equation for one moment longer. For too long, he’d been little more than a happy observer when it came to the physical aspects of their relationship. A position he’d enjoyed immensely as there was nothing more beautiful to him in the universe than seeing the two men he loved being in love with each other. But to say that he was _ eager  _ now would be to understate the matter. Shepard had longed for this day with nearly as much desire and heart-rending agony as he’d held to see an end to the Reaper War. 

 

Kaidan watched as Zaeed kissed Shepard with more care and tenderness than he’d thought the merc capable of. It was clearly not enough for Shepard, who forced the older man back toward their shared bed. (It had taken a lot of searching and promises of favors to acquire a bed large enough for the three of them to share.) Kaidan then pressed up against Shepard’s back and the trio tumbled onto the mattress, fingers and lips seeking purchase wherever they landed. 

 

Part of Shepard wanted to take this slowly, make it last, but the greater part of him knew that was folly. He’d made do with a few blow jobs and many, many hand jobs over the months, and now, he was desperate, aching to fill and be filled. He wanted his lovers inside him, wanted to be inside of them in turn. It would likely end too soon for any of their tastes, but for once in their goddamned lives, they had time. This was no longer the end of all things. They could try again later.

 

At that thought, Shepard smiled into Zaeed’s lips, felt Kaidan’s over-warm fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt tracing new scars and slowly returning muscle lines. Each touch from both men shot sparks of desire across John’s skin. They traveled - tingling and insistent - along his nerve pathways, until every inch of him was electrified. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to reign in his emotions and this intense feeling of  _ too much _ . 

 

Neither of his lovers was content to leave him anything less than utterly undone, however. They worked in tandem to divest him of his clothing. Shepard watched with awe and lust and love as they did the same for each other, taking the time to kiss and feel and explore before focusing their attention on Shepard once more. 

 

It was embarrassing to admit just how many times John had fantasized about this very moment. When he’d only had Zaeed and a crazy sort of stress relieving arrangement that had always been about more than that to John, he’d dreamed of Kaidan joining them, of Kaidan and Zaeed loving each other as much as he loved them. It had seemed foolish and selfish at the time. But then, once Zaeed was gone (forever, Shepard had thought,) and his relationship with Kaidan became something more, the same thoughts and fantasies had plagued Shepard. There had been guilt and shame over his greed, a sense of disloyalty, though he’d done nothing inherently wrong. He’d never managed to broach the topic with either man, but they’d found each other anyway. Shepard was so grateful for this odd little family of his. 

 

He told them so.

 

Predictably, Kaidan smiled serenely at him, and Zaeed rolled his eyes. Shepard kissed them each in turn, unable to help himself. He rolled into Kaidan’s arms, their naked bodies fitted together in a way that burned them both. Zaeed crowded behind him, searing lips against his neck, coarse fingers against his back and side, his hip and ass. Shepard rocked into Kaidan as their mouths met again and again. He slid his hand along Kaidan’s waist and over his hip, gripping the firm flesh of his backside to drag him impossibly closer. The inferno raged, deep in his chest and in his gut, pushing him to take more and more. 

 

Kaidan broke the kiss to gasp as Shepard’s fingers slid along the cleft of his ass, circling his entrance tenderly. Zaeed gripped John’s chin, gently wrenching it towards him to crush their lips together, and Shepard’s fingers lost track of what they’d been doing. His hand rested lightly against Kaidan’s hip as Zaeed kissed John and rocked his dick between his cheeks. 

 

A cold bottle of lube was pressed into Shepard’s palm and he pulled away from Zaeed to stare at it in a daze. Kaidan kissed his pink lips, distracting him yet again. Zaeed chuckled at this, murmured something filthy and desirous in his ear, and John moaned - loud and undignified - as Kaidan’s teeth sank into his lower lip and Zaeed plucked the lube from his fingers. 

 

Shepard was so out of it - fingernails curling roughly against the tender skin of Kaidan’s thigh, searing lips stamping kisses against whichever man he could reach - that he was startled by a cold, wet finger pressing insistently into him. He arched and cried out against the burn before settling into a wild rhythm, buffeting himself between his two lovers. Kaidan hooked a leg over John’s hip and scooted closer, gripping Shepard’s cock with a warm, slick hand and positioning it just so to slide into his body. In the haze of his joy and lust, Shepard had missed Kaidan preparing himself, altogether. 

 

For a split second, Shepard was disappointed, until the sheath-like heat of Kaidan’s body enveloped him. John had to take a moment, resting his forehead against Kaidan’s shoulder as his breath rattled out of him unsteadily. Zaeed threw caution to the wind, however, in his customary fashion, and slid carefully into Shepard’s body from behind. John lay motionless between them, too afraid to so much as blink, lest he shatter and it all be over. 

 

He reveled in this moment, this feeling of being so connected with both the men he loved. All frustration over being denied this for months on end was burned away until all that remained was the love he felt for Kaidan and Zaeed. Their fingers soothed over his fevered skin until he was ready to do more than just lie still and feel them in and around him. 

 

Shepard rocked his hips forward, a slow, experimental thing, and a resonating groan was sucked out of his lungs. He dropped his head back to Zaeed’s shoulder, baring his throat to Kaidan who accepted the invitation and leaned forward to scrape his teeth over John’s Adam’s apple. Zaeed’s lips were at his ear, muttering words of love and lust that kept Shepard on a knife’s edge as his lovers moved into him and onto him. Shepard lay still, letting them take him as they pleased, feeling like a lazy fuck while also feeling too good to be ashamed of it. 

 

They took him apart, piece by piece, with their fingers and lips, as they thrust their hips against him. Shepard’s resolve was hanging by a thin cord, doomed to be snapped at any moment. His body began to tremble as his lovers moved faster, thrust harder. Shepard was trapped between them, waves of bliss rocking him gently. Kaidan reached over him to cup the back of Zaeed’s neck and pull him close for an awkward and messy kiss, their cheeks rested against John’s. Impossibly, this was Shepard’s undoing, he whined, his body shuddering and convulsing between the two men as it emptied itself. He felt completely drained and so unequivocally full at the same time - a complete paradox of himself. 

 

Zaeed came next with an ardent grunt, hips twitching against Shepard’s backside, teeth set against his muscle-corded neck. Shepard whimpered again - sensitive and full, empty and alive. Zaeed pulled out, rolling Shepard onto his back and urging Kaidan to take his place. Kaidan did so, settling between John’s legs and sinking deep into him in a slow, measured glide. Shepard was beyond the plane of mortal existence. His mind a steady drone of love and pleasure too extraordinary for this world. 

 

Kaidan kissed him with ever-tender lips, and Zaeed knelt behind the biotic, draping himself over Kaidan’s back. He littered Kaidan’s shoulders with kisses while using his hands to force Kaidan’s hips into Shepard’s faster and harder. Shepard cried out, wishing he wasn’t already spent because it felt so incredible, being smothered under the weight of both men, that he wanted to come again and again. Kaidan’s body went rigid and bucked wildly between John and Zaeed as he came with a muffled cry. Zaeed growled in unmitigated satisfaction, nipping tiny purple marks along the tops of Kaidan’s shoulders while Kaidan’s body quivered between both men. 

 

Shepard lay, boneless, at the bottom of the pile, too sated and exhausted to announce the fact that he was slowly being suffocated. At least he could die happy. He barely had the strength to reach up and tap Zaeed’s wrist where it still rested against Kaidan’s hip, and the older man seemed to take his hint and moved away. Kaidan followed, and the room felt bigger, emptier, and colder, so Shepard rolled back into Kaidan’s side, burrowing closer for warmth and the simple pleasure of having the other man near. Zaeed crowded against his back again, arm draped over his waist, hand resting on Kaidan’s hip, and Shepard sighed, content and blissful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to [estalfaed](http://estalfaed.tumblr.com) for the idea for this fic!! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
